The Struggle of Winry Rockbell
by Cleo9427
Summary: What if Winry's parents were alchemist? What if they were forced to use their daughter in their experimental transmutations? What if Winry was the main key in Father's quest to obtain the power of God. Definite Ed/Winry, maybe some Roy/Riza. This is my first story and any review on what can be changed or added will be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 **

In a town filled with laughter and children, there were three siblings in the alley ways of Dublith. There was the oldest sibling, Katherine Cordova. She is 10 years old. Katherine is stubborn, headstrong and she tries to take care of her siblings before herself, if she remembers to take care of herself at all. She was cunning, strong, brave, and most of all _determined_. She was average height with long dark brown hair that went down her back. Her eyes, like the rest of her sibling, were a smoldering chocolate brown that complemented her caramel skin complex

The middle sibling is Melissa Cordova. She's 7 years old. She kept the siblings laughing even when times were rough. She is a pacifist more than she likes to admit it. She hates fighting more than anything, but she has the meanest temper ever. If she is ever pushed to the edge, she goes ballistic. Only Katherine has been able to calm her down, and even she has trouble with it. She was almost as tall as Katherine with short dark brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her shin, like her brother, was a smooth shade of chocolate.

The youngest of them is their little brother Jamie Cordova. He is 6 years old. Although he may seem like an innocent child, he can be quite deceiving at some times. He charms his way into getting what is needed for him and his sisters. He can be strong when he is needed but he's still a kid and being a kid with his lifestyle isn't the best thing.

In the early 20th century, when WWII was still ongoing, the Cordova siblings moved from city to city struggling to survive. They were on the run from the Crimson Battalion because they stole some of their food supplies and a few small arm weapons for protection.

In the cold and raining weather were three figures hiding in the shadows as the C.B. searched for them. "I told you not to get greedy with the food. We almost got caught!" Katherine growled.

"I couldn't help it. You know how much I love sweets." Jamie said in his defense.

"You don't need them. Besides they'll rotten your teeth and cause you to break out. Imagine the skin damage." Melissa said.

"Well ex-cuuuuse me. I'm not the one who tripped over a grenade, and kicked it over to the camping grounds and caused it to EXPLODE!" Jamie yelled. That cause the battalion to notice where they were and surrounded them. "Dammit." Katherine mumbled. "Hey boys. Sorry about the whole nearly killing you with a grenade thing. If you just let us off with a warning than I promise you we'll be extra good." Jamie said while giving the men his puppy dog eyes.

All of the men weren't lowering their stances, so Katherine knew she needed to find a way to take the down. She reached into her sleeve for three dust pellets and threw them to the ground. The alley way was instantly covered with smoke, causing the men to lose their targets from sight. Katherine immediately went into action and attacked them head on. With a few swift kicks to the face and jabs to the stomach they were all down. "(Sigh) I tried to tell you guys but no one wants to listen." A voice said in the shadows. He walked out to reveal a man who was taller than Katherine by three feet. His eyes were a cold and menacing blue that went along with his pale skin. "I specifically said not to engage but my bumbling 2nd in command heard wrong on the radio. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm…"

"Lieutenant Colonel Solf J. Kimbley a.k.a. The Crimson Alchemist. I know who you are." Katherine said with venom seeping out of her voice.

"It seems my great reputation precedes me. I had no idea that I was well known even on the streets," he replied with confidence in his voice.

"Not really a great reputation when everyone knows you're just a power-hungry jackass." His cocky smirk immediately went away and was replaced with a look that could set someone aflame. "Now what do you want with us?"

"I do believe you are the Cordova Siblings right? I have strict orders to bring you in for questioning about the day your parents died." In an instant she was knocked out and carried off.

The bag was lifted off Katherine's head revealing to her that she was strapped to a table with her left leg and her right arm sticking out. The room she was in was dark and the only light was from the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a large mirror on the wall next to a wooden door. She tried to break free but the straps were too tight. She reached into her sleeve and found a small pocket knife they didn't take. She used it to cut the strap around her wrist, stomach and ankles.

Once she was free she ran to the door only to realize it's locked. 'Dammit. I've got to get Mel and Jamie, but how?' She looked at her knife and instantly thought of an idea. She started to carve around the door knob and when it was finally getting loose, she kicked the door open.

She ran through hallways searching for her siblings until she stopped at a window and saw Melissa tied up on the floor. She opened the door and instantly rejoiced at finding her.

"You shouldn't have come here Kat." Melissa said.

"Why wouldn't I, I told you we stick together no matter what." Katherine cut the ropes and helped her stand up. "C'mon we have a brother to save." They were almost out the door when Katherine felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw a shuriken knife embedded in her side. What shocked her the most was that Melissa's hand was wrapped around the hilt. She looked up to see her sister's face with a sinister and wicked smile. A bright light enveloped Melissa's body and changed to a woman with stringy dark hair that went all the way down her back.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come here. Now we have to bandage you up before they start on you." She said. Katherine fell to her knees and grabbed her side to stop the bleeding. "Don't worry. We need you alive, so I made sure to miss any vital organs."

"Who are you? Where's Jamie and Melissa?!"She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't worry about them for a long time. They're in s better place now." Her wicked smile never left her face.

Horror stuck Katherine's face as her words sunk in. "No. No they can't be. We were supposed to stick together." She mumbled. Her vision began to fade and the last thing she saw was the woman's sinister smile.

_ A six year old blonde little girl stood in the middle of a transmutation circle that her parents drew with a few of their animals. They were trying to create the perfect chimera, so they were forced to use their own daughter as a test subject. There was a monkey, cheetah cub, and a wolf cub. Monkey for agility, cheetah for speed, and the wolf for strength and heightened senses. "Mommy, Daddy. Why do I have to stand here?" she asked._

_ "Mommy and I have this new project and we wanted are first born to try it out first. When we're done, no one can bully you anymore. So just sit down for me and it'll soon be all over." Her father, Thomas, said._

_ "Can I still do Alchemy?" she asked._

_ "We don't know yet sweetie, but we'll find out soon enough. So be a good girl and do what your father says. Once this is all over you can have ice cream for dinner." Her mother, Sarah, whispered the last part. At the mentioning of ice cream she instantly smiled._

_ Sarah and Thomas squatted next to each other and placed their hands on the circle and it started to glow a bright blue light. The girl and the animals' bodies started to fuse together. Her screams of pain caused the beakers in their lab to shatter into pieces. All they could do was give her words like "Bare through the pain," or "We're almost done sweetie," but none of them could help her deal with the pain._

_ They neglected to tell her that the transmutation would be the single most painful thing she would feel in her lifetime. Her ears started to grow a slight point, her teeth and nails started to sharpen, and she started to grow a tail._

_When it was all over the little girl was out cold. Both of her parents were tired and their eyes were filled with anger and regret. "I can't believe we did this Thomas. Our own child. How are we going to live with ourselves after this?" Sarah asked her husband on the brink of tears._

"_We didn't have a choice. If we didn't do it, they would've killed all three of us." Thomas replied. Sarah walked over to her baby girl and held her in her arms while she cried. She soon stopped her crying when she felt a tiny hand on her cheek. She looked down and saw her daughter giving her a smile._

"_I did it mommy. And I didn't cry either." She said. Sarah's frown was replaced with a sad smile._

"_Yes you did. You're my brave little warrior princess. Now lets get you some ice cream." Sarah carried her up the stairs and left Thomas downstairs to clean up the mess._

_Six months after the transmutation, the little girl was more irritable and could barely control the dominant wolf inside her. She had hurt her mother twice too many for her liking. She had to go to the State Military's Southern Headquarters to run a few test to see how fast she could run, how many weights she could lift, how strong her tail was and if it would be a weakness, and she had to try and transform into her animal form. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't do it. The doctors at Laboratory 5 were beginning to wonder if she was a faulty chimera like the others. If so then they would have to do what they did with the rest, get rid of her._

_The Fuhrer King Bradley gave Thomas and Sarah orders to drop their daughter off at the lab, but they knew what he meant by that. He was going to take their daughter away from them. They've put their daughter through hell with that transmutation and they weren't going to let them take her away from them._

_They came up with a plan to keep their daughter alive. They were going to erase her memories of the last six months so that she wouldn't know what anyone was talking about if she were ever questioned. They would also place a seal on her chimera half so that way it would be harder for them to find her. Thomas created two other chimera's that can change into humans. One was a panther chimera and the other was a monkey chimera. They were created to protect her at all cost and to make sure that the girl's seal was protected._

_Her supposed birthmark on the lower left side of her hip was her transmutation seal. The seal wears of every year or two and she would begin to show signs of her features coming back. It would also change her physical features as well. Her blue eyes would be brown. Her blonde hair would be dark drown. And her skin tone would be that of a caramel skin tone._

_Thomas and Sarah erased her memories and replaced them with false memories of a false life. Instead of being an only child, she had a little brother and sister. Instead of her parents being State Alchemist, they would be surgeons at their old town's hospital. Her name would be Katherine Cordova instead of her birth name, Winry Rockbell._

Katherine's eyes shot open to reveal a bright white sealing. She tried to get up, but she found herself strapped to a surgical table. She realized that the top half of her body was exposed except for her sports bra. She tried to break loose but the restraints were too strong. "HEY YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS! COME UNTIE MEAND FIGHT ME WITH WHAT LITTLE BALLS YOU HAVE LEFT!" she shouted with anger and venom oozing in her voice.

She was filled with so much anger she was having a hard time controlling the animalistic growl coming from her. She felt this indescribable surge of anger and power flow through her; all while tears were spilling out of her eyes. Her entire life with her so called siblings was a lie. All of those happy times her family went out to play in the park were actually the times when she had to go to Laboratory 5 for her _tests_. All of those happy moments with her parents were actually times when she was on the brink of insanity when she first hurt her mother.

"LET ME OUT!" she shouted. She then heard a door open and close. She looked up to see a few doctors walking towards her with what looked like a brief case in their hands.

"It's okay dear, we're going to fix you now." One of the male doctors said. He opened the brief case to reveal some sort of red stone. "Unfortunately we don't have any anesthetics to ease the pain. But we do have something for you to squeeze on."

"Like your neck perhaps," she suggested. She noticed a female doctor opening her brief case and pulled out two metal bricks. "How the hell am I supposed to squeeze that?" she asked.

"This is vibranium; it's the strongest metal on the planet. We want to test how strong you are when you're filled with anger from the pain you're about to feel." The female doctor said. When they placed the bricks in her hands, the doctor with the red stone inched closer and closer to her left hip. As the stone got closer to her hip her entire body, inside and out, felt like it was on fire. The metal bricks in her hands were indented with her handprints as she squeezed them. She looked down at her hip to see the red stone about to cut her skin. Once her skin was sliced she let out an ear-piercing scream that turned into a roar.

The pain went on for hours because her skin was harder to break. Once the pain was finally over it was replaced with a completely different kind of pain. It was her transmutation all over again. She soon felt her teeth, ears, and nails sharpen, and her tail growing back. Once her transformation was over she rested her eyes for a little bit. "Job well done everyone. Let's unstrap her so we can move her to her new room." One of the doctors said. They worked their way from the bottom straps to the ones holding her upper torso. Once she felt the straps loosen, she chose then to escape. She used the vibranium bricks to hit their faces with causing them to fall unconscious.

A sudden change in the air and she could sense a doctor creeping his way to the door. As he was about to make his escape, she kicked the door shut. Anyone without enhanced senses could tell this man was dripping with fear. "Please don't hurt me. I have a pregnant wife and a 4 year old daughter at home waiting for me; c-check my wallet it's in my pocket." He said. She pulled the man's wallet out and looked through it to find three pictures along with some cash. One picture was of him and his wife at their wedding day, another was of his daughter in a pink dress while wearing his lab coat and glasses, and the last one was a group shot with them in front of a tree while they all had their hands on the wife's slightly round stomach. _He's not scared for his life, he's sacred he'll never see his children._ She thought.

"Hmm. You know I had fake memory implanted in my brain that was just like this one. My mom was pregnant with my little sister Melissa. My dad's reaction was hysterical. He was jumping up and down saying he was gonna have another baby princess. And when Jamie was born mom said she was her special prince and someday he would be a special girl's knight and shining armor. All of these happy memories were just a bunch of lies. You have no idea how much I wish they weren't fake, but my luck isn't that great. Consider yourself lucky you have a real family that loves you." She took all of his money out of his wallet and through his wallet and pictures to his feet. She grabbed one of the doctor's lab coats and was about to leave when she realized something. "Where's Melissa and Jamie's bodies?" she asked

"Who?" was his reply.

"My sib… chimeras. The two chimeras that were with me when I was captured." She clarified.

"Oh. They were sent to the incinerator, by now they're probably a pile of ashes. I'm sorry." He said. She gritted her teeth and walked away. _I'm on my own now. I am no longer Katherine Cordova, daughter of Dr. Thomas and Sarah Cordova, older sister to Melissa and Jamie Cordova. I am Winry Rockbell, daughter of Alchemist Thomas and Sarah Rockbell, half human, half Chimera_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Five Years Later: State Chimera Winry Rockbell stood in front of Central Command with her suitcase over her shoulder. She hasn't reported back to Colonel Mustang in two weeks and she could just imagine the earful she's gonna get. She was not looking forward to this at all. (Sigh) Might as well get this over with, she thought. When she entered the building everyone's eyes landed on her. Their eyes were filled with intimidation and a slight hint a fear. She really hated people staring at her. She didn't care if they were scared of her or not, she didn't like the looks they gave her. "Grrrr…don't you people have something better to do than staring?" she said through gritted teeth. Immediately they all went back to what they were doing. "You sure know how to keep someone on their toes," a friendly voice said. Winry turned around to see Lieutenant Jean Havoc walking towards her. "It's good to see you girly." All too quickly Havoc was flipped over onto his back. "(Giggles) How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me girly?" she laughed. "It's good to see you. You wouldn't happened to have seen Mustang have you?" she asked. "The Colonel? Oh yeah, I just came back from seeing him. He actually told me to come and get you." He replied. "Let's go. Oh and there's a certain blonde alchemist waiting for you." Winry's eyes widened at this news and she practically ran at her top speed while leaving Havoc in the dust. "Maybe I should've just left that part out. Oh well," he said walking to his station. Colonel Mustang, Hues, and the Elric brothers were talking about the latest updates on the murders in Central City when Winry burst through the door. "WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted. Edward immediately became white as a sheet while hiding in Al's armor. Winry sniffed around the office until she reached Al's armor. Winry slammed her fist against his armor which caused a loud boom to echo inside the armor. When she opened his chest plate she revealed Edward holding his head with a painful expression on his face. Winry grabbed Edward by his shirt and him straight in the eye with a cold and devious glint in her eyes. "So, you think you can go off somewhere in a war struck city for two months and not even tell me about it?" she asked. "Oh…well you see about that, I was gonna call you when I got there but it turned out that there wasn't a telephone booth in the city." He explained. "What about before you even left Central?" "Uh…. It slipped my mind?" her fist was connected with his face and he was twirling through the stars. Once he landed on the ground she dragged him out the room by his collar. "Colonel, I gonna need a few minutes with this idiot." All Mustang could do was nod in agreement. Ed reached his hand out for someone to take, "Help me." He whimpered. "I told brother to tell her before we left or before she heard it from someone else." Al said while shaking his head. Hues and Mustang remembered perfectly how Havoc ended up with a concussion the day he told her Ed and Al were leaving. Poor guy never saw it coming. In a dark hallway stood Winry's face buried in Ed's shirt. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. All he could do was hold her until she stopped crying. "When I heard about the ambush in Resit I didn't know if you were coming back or not. I cried almost every night wishing you and Al would come home, so when I heard you were back I had to hold myself from crying in front of the everyone." She said. "I just keep making you cry huh? I'm sorry Winry." He said. "I can't lose you," she whispered. Edward's eyes widened at her statement. "I've lost too much when I was a kid; I've lost my family, half if my humanity, and most of my childhood. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to bare it." She said as more tears spilled at the thought of losing him. "I could say the same thing about you. All my life after my mom died it's just been me and Al trying to get our bodies back, but then you come into our lives and I don't think anyone has ever made me this happy." He said. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face to make her look him in the eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Winry." He leaned down and the next thing she know his lips are on hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She could feel his tongue ask for entrance and she gladly obliged. Once the parted for air Winry looked into Edward's eye with so much love. "I love you too," 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Four Years Ago:**

_Winry was walking through the city of Resembool looking for a place to stay for the night, hopeful longer. She noticed that this city seemed more peaceful than all the other cities she's been to. There were miles and miles of fields across the land. There were herds of sheep eating grass, children playing down the hilltop, and friendly faces all around. The smell of nature soothed her senses. She then got a whiff of something mouthwatering. She followed the smell until it led her to house with a sign that said "Auto Mail" on the front. She looked around until she saw steam from an open window._

_She climbed through the window and saw a dining room/kitchen with placemat settings for three. She looked to her right and saw a stovetop with a pot of mashed potatoes, sliced up meat loaf and steamed vegetables. Her mouth was wide open and filled with drool while staring in awe at the delicious food. She grabbed a plateful of food and ran out the window before anyone could see her._

_She climbed up the tree next to the house and started stuffing her mouth with food. _This is so good_. She thought as she ate. As she was about to jump down the tree, she saw a small boy around her age running down the stairs with a man in a suit of armor. Her interest was piqued as to what they were about to do. She got comfortable on her tree branch and started to watch them._

"_Are you ready brother?" the armored man asked. His voice was unusually high pitched for a grown man._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. They both got into a fighting position and started sparing. Winry couldn't help but become fascinated with their fighting skills. The armored man grabbed him by his right arm and flipped him over towards the tree. The tree started to shake causing Winry to lose her balance and fall on top of the boy. The boy laid flat on his stomach and had pain written all over his face, and Winry was only slightly in pain._

"_Are you okay big brother?" the armored man asked. _'Big brother?'_ Winry questioned. She then realized that she was still sitting on the boy and quickly got off of him._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. See I was eating on the tree and I was about to leave, but then I saw you and this man come outside. And I was wondering 'Hey what are they up to?' so I decided to stay and watch. When you guys got really into the fighting I got so fascinated by your techniques, but when you hit the tree it started to shake and then I fell." She explained quickly and then took a big breath. She saw the look of confusion in their eyes and blushed out of embarrassment. "I tend to babble when I get nervous, sorry." She bowed her head to hide her blush._

"_Hey don't worry about it. Accidents happen right? I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." He introduce while sticking out his right arm for her to shake. She looked at his hand and immediately saw that it was made out of metal. She walked towards his younger brother. She placed her ear against his armor and hit her hand against it only to hear a slight echo. _It's hollow. Alphonse must've lost his body and Edward used his arm as collateral to attach his soul to this suit of armor'_ she concluded. She looked at Edwards arm and saw a little bit of blood dripping down. _

"_You're bleeding." She stated. Alphonse ran to his side quickly to see if he was severely hurt._

"_Oh would you look at that. It's nothing, it's probably just a scratch. C'mon Al lets continue- AHHH!" he didn't get to finish because he fell over in pain while clutching his shoulder. She ran to his side only to see blood oozing through his shirt. _If he continues to bleed like this, he'll die of blood loss. Unless, (gasp) I got it._ "Al I need you to go inside and get some hot water and a rag." She said. Al looked a little hesitant to leave his brother with a complete stranger while he's bleeding out._

"_Just do it Al, I'll be okay." Edward said with a smile. Al ran into the house to get the stuff while Winry ripped his shirt off. "Hey what are you doing?" _

"_Saving your life," she replied trying not to get distracted by his slightly muscled upper body. She saw his wound where his auto mail and skin were connected. She leaned towards his shoulder but stopped, "I'd appreciate it if you would look away." And he reluctantly looked away. Winry stuck out her tongue and started to lick his wound. The metallic taste of blood ran through her tongue and she grimaced at the taste. Soon enough the wound was cleaned and healed. Edward looked at her and saw blood at the corner of her lip and his eyes widened. "You guys have your secrets, and I have mine," she simply said. For the first time in a while they both had a genuine smile. _

_They were brought out of there gaze when Alfonse came outside with a bucket of water and a rag in his hands. "Here you go. (gasp) Brother your wound is healed, but how?" Al asked. All Edward could do was shake his head telling his brother to drop it for now. _

_Winry kept her head down to avoid their stares while she used the water and rag to wash off the blood form Edward's skin. "By the way, we never got your name." Edward said breaking the silence._

"_My name is Winry Rockbell."_


End file.
